


Only Us

by TRIBULATlON



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Birthday, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Oneshot, VictUuri, Victuri, guys please just spell the ship name right so i don’t have to add all these tags please, i love yuuri and viktor so much god, ice skating program, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIBULATlON/pseuds/TRIBULATlON
Summary: Yuuri knows he has to make Viktor’s birthday special, and a new skating program seems just right.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 27





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> society if i stopped naming all my fics after songs and movies

Yuuri had spent _forever_ working on this routine. Any free time he had, any time Viktor was out and about, Yuuri would be at the ice rink, practicing the program he had come up with.   
  
It was weird to be on the ice without Viktor skating with him or on the sidelines, coaching him through what he did and cheering him on.   
  
Today was the final day he had to practice. Christmas Eve. Viktor was visiting with Yurio currently, something Yuuri was glad he was able to skip. They gotten along better now, but still, both would prefer to not see each other if they could. 

  
Yuuri panted heavily as he landed the last jump, standing still on the ice as he stared down below him. Perfect. It was perfect now, and as long as he could perform it tomorrow, everything would be great. 

He hurried out of the rink, switching out his skates for sneakers before sprinting out of the rink and back towards their home. The cold, bitter night of Russia normally bothered Yuuri, but now the crisp air was welcome to cool him down. 

At home, Yuuri took a quick shower to hide the fact he had been skating all night, changing into pajamas after and flopping down on the bed. Perfect timing, as he could hear the front door opening and Viktor coming inside. Makkachin left his spot on the bed, trotting downstairs to where Viktor was. 

A few minutes later both came up to the bedroom, the Russian smiling as he hung his coat up before practically jumping on the bed. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri yelped, taken off guard and sitting up instinctively. 

“Yuuri, do you know what tomorrow is?” 

“Of course I do! It’s your birthday.” 

“And it’s Christmas!”

Yuuri laughed, cupping his husband’s cheeks and nodding. “Your birthday and Christmas. I already have presents and a surprise for you?”

Viktor’s eyes sparkled and he grinned. “What is it?”

”If I tell you then it won’t be a surprise. Now go to sleep or you’ll be too tired tomorrow.” 

“You’re so mean to me, Kobuta-chan.” Viktor tugged Yuuri close, kissing his head quickly before finally settling down. 

Time passed by quickly after that, Christmas presents exchanged in the morning and then breakfast before Yuuri was taking Viktor to the skating rink. 

“Oh, are we doing Christmas skating, Yuuri?”

”No. I’m going to skate and you’re going to watch.”

”Well where’s the fun in that?” Viktor pouted as he sat down on a bench, watching Yuri change in his shoes for skates. 

“Just wait.” Yuuri pouted, standing up and taking off his jacket. “I had to work hard to lose enough weight for this to fit again.” Underneath his jacket was his—and Viktor’s—old outfit that he had worn during his free skate. Viktor was silent now, watching Yuuri get in the rink and skate towards the middle. 

Music began playing, Viktor getting up to lean against the wall of the rink to watch Yuuri more closely. Yuuri’s face was quite flushed, but he began to skate, thinking hard about the program he had spent so long perfecting. 

He lost track of everything, coming back to the real world when he landed the final jump and stopped just like last night, panting softly. The silence in the room was nerve wracking and he looked up nervously to his husband, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Viktor stared back at Yuuri, stoic before he grinned, jumping onto the rink and skating towards Yuuri—he had put on skates towards the end of the performance. 

Yuuri was surprised when Viktor grabbed him, lifting him up and twirling him around before placing him back down to the floor. “Yuuri.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

  
Yuuri beamed then, wiping his forehead and wrapping his arms around Viktor. “I love you too, Viktor. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> how do i marry 2 fictional characters


End file.
